Rebellion
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, an ordinary Jedi Padawan. Or at least, until her entire life blew up in her face. The Jedi betrayed her, and now she has nowhere to turn. Until Lux shows her a whole new take on the Republic, which includes meeting some new faces, encountering some old faces, and having to choose between what is right and who is right.


**Hi guys! I love the weekend! Two new stories, and all the time of 48 hours. But more importantly, I've wanted to do this for a while. Ugh. I hate snow, it's been coming down ALL DAY . Enjoy! Ps: Luxsoka, may contain lemons. I haven't decided.**

**Ahsoka POV**

* * *

><p>"I understand, more than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order..."<p>

"I know..." I turned away, tears in my eyes. Everything had officially blown up in my face. I walked down the stairs of the temple, me and the last shred of dignity I had were leaving. For good. I could hear Anakin's footsteps coming to the top of the stairs. I ran faster, I couldn't face him after that. I listened again, but he hadn't pursued me farther than that. I sighed, looking around. What was I gonna do now? I wandered around for a bit, looking around at the shops and the happy people. I bet they didn't have these issues. I couldn't help but notice people turning and staring at me. Oh, right, ex-convict. Everywhere I went, I saw their expressions of fear or curiosity. It was driving me crazy. I felt my gaze constantly flicking back and forth, and my hands trembling, closing into fists. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't keep it in.

"What?" I yelled, people turning around, surprised, "What are you people staring at?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm not a criminal, you all saw! Quit staring at me!" I ran around the corner, while people murmured guiltily. I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands. The tears leaked out of my eyes, everything I had held in throughout the trial, heck, throughout the war, just burst open. I sobbed, every painful memory burning into my head. And even before now, a while before, I realized that I didn't know what to do. It seemed like I never knew what to do.

"Ahsoka?" I looked up through watery eyes. Probably just someone who recognized me off of the news.

"What?!" I unintentionally shouted, until I got a better look at who it was. He lifted his hood, and I looked into those familiar blue eyes.

"Lux..." He smiled, and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. He put his cloak over me, shielding me from the curious gazes of the citizens. I cried into his chest as he put his chin in the dip of my montrals and stroked my rear lekku, making soothing noises.

"It's ok, it's all ok..." After about ten minutes, he dried my eyes, and I finally managed to quit crying.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I shouted." He smiled at me, and pulled me to my feet.

"It's ok. I just heard, then I saw you and..." He put his cloak around me, and let me lean on him as we walked. He took me to a speeder, and he drove into the sky. I didn't know where we were going, I assumed the Senate building, but I didn't care. As long as we weren't going to the Jedi Temple, I was fine with wherever he was taking me.

"...enough?" I looked over, and he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I was just...thinking." With a warm smile, he responded.

"It's alright. I asked if you were warm enough."

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Thanks." His smiles were reassuring, and made me feel a lot better.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything. We're here." He parked, and helped me out of the speeder. I was right, it was the Senate building. We walked through the halls in silence, the occasional show of identification to a clone trooper at a security gate, until we reached his door. We walked inside, and he led me to a table.

"I'll be right back." He went over to a service droid, and it left the room. He sat back down, and across the table he put his hands in mine.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I smiled a bit, but it evaporated quickly.

"I don't know... They turned their backs on me, it's hard to let that go. I just..." He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand reassuringly.

" I'll be here for you the entire time. Do you want to spend the night here?" I shrugged.

"If it's no inconvenience to you..." He chuckled.

"Of course not." The service droid brought us food, and after a brief dinner, he showed me to the guest room. We went inside, and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks for everything." Remembering that I had no clothes, I added,"Padme lives only a few floors up, right?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll go see if I can't borrow a pair of pajamas from her..." He shrugged, almost if he was nervous.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." He went over to the dresser and pulled out a long blue t-shirt. "You could, uh, use this if you, uh, wanted to..." I smiled, taking the t-shirt from him.

"Thank you, Lux." I hugged him, and went into the fresher. I put on the t-shirt, and threw my clothes in the laundry chute. I came back out, and sat down on the bed. The t-shirt was long enough to go down mid-thigh, but I still felt a bit weird.

"Thanks." He shrugged, smiling.

"No problem." He turned to leave, and for some reason, I got all tense.

"Wait!" He turned, and I looked at my hands nervously.

"Yes?"

"Uh, nothing. Sorry..." He smiled, and turned to leave again.

"...Lux?" He turned again, amused.

"Yes?" I looked away, for whatever reason really nervous.

"I uh,... Would- would you mind, uh, staying...with me?" He smiled, and shut the door and came over to me.

"Not at all." I smiled sheepishly, and he turned off the light. He was already wearing Pj's, he must have changed while I was. He crawled into bed with me, and we kept to our separate sides, until he put his arms around me. I tensed up.

"Oh, sorry, I just... You were shivering." I didn't realize it until he pointed it out, and he was right. I think it was more that I was shaking then shivering, but his arms around me felt oddly secure.

"Lux?" He chuckled.

"Yes?" I nestled into him a bit farther.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." After that, we lay in silence, until I was practically asleep. As I drifted off, however, I could haves sworn he kissed my lekku.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? I know that the whole "after Ahsoka leaves the order" theme is ridiculously played out, but hey, whatevs. I have a whole direction for this story to go, so dint judge it by the first chapter. If you read this please drop a review and thanks for reading! Bye guys!<strong>


End file.
